


Naughty Girls and Smug Bastards

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Bath Sex, Bratting, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, claude being a smug shit is really turned up to eleven here, does the bath count as semi-public? idk, no beta we die like Glenn, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Long story short,1. she was very tired from sleeping late and waking up early,2. somehow she thought it was a good idea to to take a bath at five in the morning while her brain barely functioned, and3. as a result of the weariness, she accidentally entered the changing room in front of the men's bath instead of women's.A.K.A. LysiClaude bath sex with spanking.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Naughty Girls and Smug Bastards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Late Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315787) by [Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia). 



> Tribute to the first LysiClaude fic that had some sort of sexual content in it. These two and spanking go great together, honestly.

"Now, now, what do we have here~?"

Lysithea would have seriously killed herself on the spot if she wasn't so stupefied. 

"Th-this isn't what it looks like," she stammered, taking a step back while holding onto the towel around her torso. 

It completely backfired, as she tripped and fell on the floor with a thud, putting her face right around Claude's crotch, also covered by nothing but a towel, and-- oh gods, was that the outline of his...?

His smirk only got wider at her visible shock. 

"I know I joked about giving you a spanking before," he said, helping her back up, "but I didn't know you'd be this eager to earn yourself one!"

And when she remembered the spell to kill herself, she was going to take him along as well, she vowed.

\---

Long story short,

1\. she was very tired from sleeping late and waking up early, 

2\. somehow she thought it was a good idea to to take a bath at five in the morning while her brain barely functioned, and

3\. as a result of the weariness, she accidentally entered the changing room in front of the men's bath instead of women's.

And she would have quickly stepped out of it, because the place was honestly kind of gross, and messy. 

Then she noticed that the door to the actual bath itself was slightly ajar, so she took a peek-- to make sure nobody was there, not because she was curious or anything-- and saw Claude, naked. 

Of course he'd be the other person to take a bath this early, she internally cursed--

\--before knocking a hairbrush to the floor with a clack. 

So yeah, that was how she ended up making out with her crush-slash-tormentor's lap on edge of one of the plunge tubs, the towels now thrown to the side. 

"Claude, this is-- someone might walk in," she whispered after pulling away, still a little bit panicked. 

"Yeah, you demonstrated that pretty well," he answered, grabbing at her rear with both hands and pressing her closer to his erection. "Still, now that we're in this situation, may as well enjoy the thrill, right?"

"If we get caught, both of our reputations would be-- would be--"

A gentler kiss landed on her lips alongside a pat on her head. 

"It'll be fine, Lys," he whispered, voice calmer without a hint of teasing. "We're both adults, and as far as crazy sex stuff done around the monastery goes-- well, I know our comrades have done far wilder things, and none of their reputations have suffered. We'll be fine."

"R-right..."

Curse herself for being so easily convinced, but on the occasions where he wasn't being irritating or teasing, it was just...so damn difficult to not go along with whatever he said. 

Or perhaps that was just her justification for not wanting to stop what they were doing.

"But," he continued, tone suddenly low and sultry again, "I think you still need a little punishment for being a naughty girl who peeks in the men's bath."

"I-I told you it was an accident-- oh!"

A wet smack filled the area as Claude's hand came down on her ass, hard-- the resulting heat and sting transpiring all across her lower torso. 

"Hm? What was that?" he asked, not letting her break eye contact as he raised and eyebrow and gave another shit-eating grin. 

"I said, you're seriously the worst-- !!"

\---

_SMACK._

"E-eighteen."

_SMACK._

"Nineteen."

_SMACK._

"Twenty-- ngh!"

A large hand groped and massaged her rear, now raw and undoubtedly red, eliciting a sharp moan from her throat and more slick liquids from her cunt. 

Her face burned alongside it, as she became even more conscious of the humiliating position she was in-- that is, bent over Claude's lap, holding onto his muscular thighs for dear life. 

"Alright, little miss," he said, brushing finger between her legs to feel her wet slit. "Can you be a good girl tell me what you learned today?"

She gritted her teeth.

Stupid sexy Claude and his stupid ingenious mind, always finding new ways to tease and rile her up. 

"I-I learned that the Alliance leader is a careless idiot who can't remember to close the damn door before taking a bath!" she exclaimed, voice shakier than she would have liked. 

_SMACK!_

An slap even harder than the previous ones landed on her ass, making her jolt and yelp. 

"Looks like we've still got long ways to go with this naughty girl," he tsked, quickly dipping one finger into her hole before reaching around and making her lick her own juices off of it. "But that's okay, since we'll have plenty more opportunities to correct that-- won't we?"

She nodded and blinked, feeling some tears on the corners of her eyes from both pain and arousal, as he raised her back up to straddle and kiss him again.

One of his hands reached down to insert three fingers between her folds while he wrapped the other around his own shaft. 

A content sigh left her mouth as his digits began pumping in and out with obscene slick noises, and she soon added her own hands to the mix by simultaneously rubbing her clit and palming the head of his cock.

"Ah-- Claude!"

She finished a little bit before he did, squeezing around his knuckles and relishing how much deeper they reached compared to her own. He soon followed suit, grunting and thrusting up into her palm as thick white strings coated her fingers.

Panting and steam filled the air in the afterglow as the two of them clung onto each other, bodies warm and relaxed. 

\---

"...Well, that was nice, wasn't it," he said, after finally catching his breath. 

She nodded and scrambled off his lap into the bathwater. 

"We should get cleaned up and leave before someone actually walks in and catches us."

"Good idea," he replied, following her into the water with a splash. "Here, I'll wash you."

"I'm not a child Claude, I can do that much myself," she protested, but then got pulled into his arms as he began lathering soap over the front of her torso. "H-hey, are you even listening?!"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

"Relax, Lys. Adults wash each other too, you know, especially after activities like what we just did~"

She blushed as his hands squeezed and rubbed, from her breasts to stomach to her upper thighs.

"Still..."

"If you don't learn to be a good girl and accept favors like this once in a while, I'm going to spank you until you do."

"Claude!"

The water around them splashed as she turned around to smack his shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said, then winked. "But if you really do want more of that...you're free to come to my room tonight instead of the library."

She tentatively nodded, much to her own surprise.

"...Just remember to lock the door."

Being a bad girl may have its perks, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
